pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anonimous./Sandbox
you are all noobs, this page should teach you to get improve. --Anonimous. 18:40, 26 November 2008 (EST) :lol.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:03, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::lol what? --Anonimous. 09:32, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::lol wut lol what?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 10:34, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::::lol wut lol wut lol what lol? --Anonimous. 10:45, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::::THOSE DISCORD TEAM WERE REALLY HELPFUL NOW ALL OF PVX AND ME IS GUD ON GW.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 10:49, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Its about the page what the fuck. --Anonimous. 10:50, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::::::My Eyes hurt. Andy 14:04, 27 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::I'm no eye doctor, cant help you. --Anonimous. 15:24, 27 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Probably cause ur blind--ShadowRelyk 11:49, 1 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Probably you make no sense. --Anonimous. 07:04, 5 December 2008 (EST) lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:08, 1 December 2008 (EST) :i hope you've learned to be good for once now rawr. ^_^ Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:00, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::So...you basically run monk support for your discord necros (all with no rez)? Wow...I would shoot myself in the face with boredom. 16:07, 5 December 2008 (EST) Taking two copies of two of the same enchantments, on heroes, nonetheless...you're quite the expert, aren't you? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:49, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::Nuh uh....it's because the heroes will...like....chain Aegis and stuff. For uberness! (I think he actually said something about chaining Aegis somewhere). 16:51, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::You're wrong! You have to micro every single skill on their bar, so you can ultimately enjoy the game, you see? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:56, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::Ohhh, now I get it. And if someone dies you let the henches rez, yes? Also, you blow your fucking brains out because spam healing is the most boring thing in the world, right? 16:58, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::You got it all right. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:52, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::::::UA. You people are horrible at D-way, well known fact. It would requre wall of text to explain you D-way logic which I cba writing at the moment. --Anonimous. 18:54, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Discordway is the hardest build in the game. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:16, 5 December 2008 (EST) dwayna's sorrow is so nice with death nova. except when you haz no res then you can bomb and then be all likee "YAY"Mirak 19:12, 5 December 2008 (EST) :To Rawr: :Possibly. It has some tricks that make big difference. :To Mirak: :DS is good skill with bombing. I dont know how it relates to res though. :Going to explain stuff later. I said cba at the moment. --Anonimous. 19:44, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::wuts wrong with enfeebling blood? and heros suck at casting prot spirit so u only really need one-- ChristmasRelyk 07:08, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::Hate healing sacs. Hate one second cast. Cant run on zero/three curses means using up slot on curse Olly. :::Reason for protection spirit is simple. Necroes have infinite energy means having protection spirit ready every time you need it. When party consists of mainly 60AL squishies unable to use SY! or TNtF! you would need protection spirit alot. That is of stress on Monk energy when on Necroes the issue of energy is impossible. :::I can manage my energy. I can micro. :::You can argue that NPC are good at healing. That is true but here you have factor of d-way. Give you d-way guys healing spells and as soon as your party takes any kind of pressure the decide to go on...HEALING FRENZY!!! Discord is forgotten. Damage output crashes to the ground which sucks. You have to disable their heals, force discord, at the same time unable to throw prots around when you need them. Why suffer? :::Maybe its not as bad as I describe it, but in my opinion making d-way guys spend less time spamming anything other than discord is always good so making them prot is ideal. --Anonimous. 10:04, 6 December 2008 (EST) :::::I still don't get why you don't use over Enfeeble (as Relyk said). Also....you'll have to micro PS and Aegis on every hero, otherwise they all just cast aegis right when you go into battle (so they overlap and are wasted) and heroes suck at using PS without microing (as Relyk also mentioned). Honestly, I hate microing 3 heroes. I'll micro 1, but microing 3 is a waste of my time and a pain in the ass. 11:24, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::::If your heros spam heals and have infi energy, wuts wrong with a little sac and small amount of points in curses, soul reaping isn that necessary to spec in. Anonimous. youre just bad at pve-- ChristmasRelyk 11:50, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Nuh-Uh, he said he wasn't bad at pve, "Page to teach pvx community how to be good at guild wars." But after watching his contribs...yea, he sucks at PvE...which should honestly be a talent. It's hard to suck at PvE. Congrats Anonimous! 11:53, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Wrong. In reality you have just proven to be terrible players yourself and made yourself look like idiots by calling me out for fight you know you are going to lose. ::::::::To Karate: ::::::::Yes, I micro ps obviously. Or just pre-cast it all over my party if attempting to aggro about 3+ mobs at once. With other prots, blocks, party wides, de-buffs and buffs I can survive enormous ammounts of pressure without losing valuable dps output of my discord guys which must always be top priority of d-way. That makes two skills microed, if that is too much for you... Your aegis argument is moot. Having aegis on autopilot for at least several months I had absolutely NO PROBLEM WITH AEGIS CAINS! If you want to use it manually takes just click every 10-11 seconds. ::::::::Bad contribs? Guess you took this argument right out of your ass! ::::::::To Relyk: ::::::::You have just proven my point Relyk, if you want to fight think what you are posting. ::::::::Exactly, the spam heals. Whean they spam heals they dont spam discord losing out big chunk of your primary source of damage. Without its offense your d-way will crumble. ::::::::Fact of my guys not using heals means that I will heal sacs which I dont want to spend my energy on unless it would've been useful sac. OH YES! EB MAKES ALL MOB WEAKENED OMG SO GREAT! No, infact it is not on practise. Most of melee usually dies before it can even get to me, two copies of fast ! enfeeble will sort out survivors yes not making you lose considerable ammount of discord or skill slot. ::::::::Here we go, you lay in ruins. You lost yet another argument against me, congratulations! --Anonimous. ::::::::::Stop avoiding bans, you care WAY too much about PvX and the shitters. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:45, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Heros spam enfeeble on all the melee? and they dont run up to you balled up. You sir are a horrible theorycrafter and play pve without knowing you could do so much better. PvXwiki>You. Now grow up.-- ChristmasRelyk 10:54, 11 December 2008 (EST) Why is there PI on the monk...? Really no need seeing as you have MM + Discord, that should be plenty enough damage. Or is PI supposed to be used on foes that will deal lots of damage to your minions? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:31, 29 December 2008 (EST) :PI is recent addition I found far superior to overhealing sol. I use it to quickly get rid of strong mobs like elementalist bosses who can deal great harm to my party while it is setting up for Discord another one of the reasons is indeed the minion wall which I dont want to be wiped entirely at the start of battle as it greatly reduces my defensive and offensive capabilities. --Anonimous. 18:32, 29 December 2008 (EST)